


a song of ice and fire

by yunbuns



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Will I ever finish this, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbuns/pseuds/yunbuns
Summary: a slightly inspired by asoiaf au that’s been inside my head too long.





	

   Born a lady of Winterfell, it’s harsh, winter winds flowed through her veins and she was as firm as its snow-coated mountains. She was made for frozen tundras, wolf pelts, and lush snow. Her father had once said when she was born, she had came out of her mother wailing just as hard as the storm that had raged outside that night - almost as if she was challenging it herself. Yet this cursed _heat_ contradicted nearly everything that Tifa was. Sweat had gathered along the nape and around her cleavage as she fanned herself briskly. The carriage windows were all shut tight, disallowing any light to come through so the group of women could attempt to travel in the shade. However, their attempts had been futile as the heat was determined to drive the northern girls mad before they even reached the castle gates. 

   “ **Why is it so damn _hot_ here?** ” Tifa heard her little sister whine. Opening her eyes reluctantly, she glanced over to her sisters, Rinoa, who looked even worst than she did. Rinoa was five years younger than her and was still considered a child as she had not flowered yet. She had the typical Stark look that they all mostly shared: thick, chocolate hair and pale skin that most northerners had.

    The youngest sister of the four frowned at Rinoa’s language. Garnet had been a lady as soon as she was born. She never forgot her courtesies and even at a young age she commanded respect with only nothing but her gentle voice as I knight would with a sword. She was year and half younger than Rinoa and the two favored each other more than the oldest two did. Her hair, typically let down loose, was braided down her back and she had gathered flowers during their rests along the Kingsroad and slowly made a crown from them that currently sat upon her head. “ **Rinnie you should not speak like that.** ” Garnet, always the lady, chided as she laid against their other sister, Lulu, tiredly.

Tifa replied with a weary sigh, “ **We’ve almost arrived Rinoa.** ” Tifa wasn’t sure if _she_ even believed her own words at this point.

“ **It feels as if we have been trapped in this wretched box forever! How long will it be ‘til we reach the castle?** ” The younger girl asked, trying to sneak a peek out of the carriage’s window.

“ **I believe I heard a shout outside about how we were close to the castle gates sometime ago. I’m sure there must be so many people trying to get in at once my lady.** ” Jessica Karstark, Jessie for short, spoke up while patting her forehead with a handkerchief. 

Rinoa was about to reply when their carriage began to slow to a pause before a low knock came to the door causing the sisters and their handmaidens to straighten up. 

    “ **Come in.** ” Lulu ordered sharply as she snapped her book shut. Lulu had her hair done in a braided up-do and Tifa was secretly regretting declining her sister’s offer to braid her’s up as well. Lulu was quieter and more curvier compared to Tifa nor did she have the interest in learning was required of them as ‘ladies’ like Garnet and Rinoa. She was more interested in learning about the myths beyond the Wall and the whispers of dragons in Asshai. Zack always teased that Lulu would leave for the Citadel on her own one day to become the first female maester before she let their father tie her down to a husband.

   The door swung open, revealing a familiar boy, barely a year older than Tifa herself, “ **M’ladies.** ” Cloud - no, _Ser_ Cloud now - greeted them all with a bow, sweat glistening from his pale forehead. It seems they weren’t the only Northern-borns that weren’t taking to the heat well. “ **We have reached the castle and are ready to unload.** ” 

   “ ** _At last_!** ” Rinoa shouted gleefully as she leaped out of her seat, practically shoving past Cloud to get out of the carriage. Tifa sighed, giving an apologetic glance towards the young guard who only shrugged indifferently. “ **Oh _my!_ Hurry up and come see this! It’s so…it’s so…**” Rinoa’s voice trailed off and became quiet with awe. It was _extremely_ rare for Rinoa to be struck speechless which made the others grow restless with curiosity and even more eager to leave the carriage. Tifa was the last to leave, taking Cloud’s hand to let him help her out the carriage. Typically she would have uttered a polite ‘thank you’ but her attention was entirely focused on the wonder that towered above her. It had took them almost a moon’s turn to reach King’s Landing but the sight before her had made the trip worth it. She stood before the seat of the Seven Kingdoms, the _Red Keep,_ and she had never felt so small before in her life. 

     They had been brought inside of the castle gates and stood inside one of many outer courtyards that surrounded the exterior of the castle. A stonewall closed in around them as wall fountains created multiple pools of water and she resisted the temptation to leap into one. Above them, the castle towered above the city and the sun glistened on the pale red stone, turning the castle a blood red. The sight almost made her forget the chaos that surrounded her - _almost_. Banners and sigils of nearly every notable house in the realm could be seen in every inch of the courtyard. Stable boys were bustling around trying to escort chocobos to their proper stalls as soldiers and servants prepared luggage to be escorted inside the castle’s inner chambers as moogles flew overhead, squeaking frantically. A group of Viera - a race she had only seen in fainted pictures inside textbooks at Winterfell - were giggling excitedly with women dressed in garbs Lulu said could have only been from Essos when some boys dressed in clothing she had never seen before ran by and splashed water from the fountain on them.

“ **It’s so beautiful**.” She heard Jessie whispered from behind her, glancing up at large tower with a group of ravens flying near its windows.

“ **Yes and full of so many beautiful _girls_ as well.**” Someone said from behind them causing Garnet to jump slightly. Tifa would have groaned if Lulu had not have done it first.

    “ ** _Teefa_!** ” A small voice exclaimed and she felt a familiar weight attach itself to her waist. She looked down to see Noctis who was hugging her tightly, head barely reaching her hip. “ **My tooth came out on my way here! See!** ” He opened his mouth to show her the gap in his mouth proudly. Their Mother had died before Noctis had reached his first name day and Tifa had stepped up as the oldest daughter and taken her mother’s place to care for him.

   “ **My little pup is growing bigger everyday aren’t you?** ” Tifa patted his head proudly much to his satisfaction.

     Behind them, she could hear their siblings still squabbling. “ **Can you manage to stop thinking about women for even a _second_  to focus on anything _useful_ Zackary?** ” Lulu hissed, rolling her eyes as she focused on adjusting her robe. “ **I’m sure your brain will manage to not collapse in on itself if you try hard enough.** ”

     “ **You two not get lectured about the important of marriage and house alliances practically the _whole_ ride here so let me bask in these few moments of freedom I have left**.” Zack retorted back with a hint of agitation while giving Rinoa a hard yet playful shove when she wasn’t paying attention. Rinoa’s eyes darkened and she was about to nearly shove him back when Tifa interrupted their fighting.

“ **Don’t. We are not in Winterfell**.” She warned causing Rinoa to pout, giving her older brother a cold glare before turning to face the castle again. Lulu frowned slightly as she stared up at her older brother. “ **He’s beginning to discuss marriage so soon?** ” 

    Zack nodded, eying the _Red Keep_  along with them. “ **He wasn’t too forthright about the matter.** ” He admitted slowly, “ **But he feels that with so many houses here it’s appropriate time to look at ‘prospects’.** ”

    “ **I suppose I’ll be next then.** ” Tifa contemplated quietly, smiling politely at a guard wearing House Baratheon armor that walked by. 

    Her sixteenth name day had past nearly three moon ago and while her father silently prolonged it, she knew her fate was to be wed into another house like her mother and grandmother before her had. She did not like the idea of being sent off to some faraway place with strangers and highly preferred the idea of getting married at least somewhere close to home. She had already drawn up a list of houses that she would most likely be married into. At the top of that list was House Arryn. The oldest son, Kain, was nearly a year and half older than her and while a bit shy, had always been cordial and respectful to her the few times they had met.

    Lulu stood silent next to her - at least more silent than she tended to be. Tifa figured she was sharing the same thoughts as her. After all, they were only two years apart and when she got married, Lulu would be betrothed to one of their father’s bannermen’s sons then married off quickly after. Once the two of them got married, Rinoa would most likely be sent south, possibly to live under the Baratheons or possibly even the Tyrells. Tifa hoped it was with the latter. She was fond of Aerith Tyrell and knew Rinoa would do well in the Reach and enjoy Highgarden. _Maybe she could even marry one of the younger brothers_ , Tifa considered as she eyed her younger sister who was nearly bouncing on her toes in excitement. Rinoa had always been the more wilder and adventurous of the four, dreaming of escaping Winterfell to see distant lands and uncharted shores.

    “ **Will you all please cheer up?** ” Garnet whined, causing Tifa to pull away from her thoughts.  The young Stark was beginning to grew impatient with them all, evident by her stern expression and the hands on her small hips. “ **We are in King’s Landing to see a coronation of our newest _king_ yet all you three can manage to do is sulk and fuss about  _marriages_.** ” 

   “ **Who is sulking about marriages?** ” A voice asked causing the group of siblings to immediately straighten and turn around.

   “ **Father!** ” Garnet and Noctis shouted in union as they both ran to him, “ **When are we allowed inside the castle? It is very hot and I am growing tired of waiting here.** ” Garnet asked softly.

   “ **I am too.** ” Regis admitted, chuckling softly as he brought the two children into his arms.

    “ **All of our luggage is being brought up to our rooms as we speak.** ” Regis explained, patting Rinoa gently on the hand as she came up to him. “ **Tifa and Lulu you two will get your own rooms. Rinoa and Garnet you will be sharing a room together.** ”

” **Delightful.** ” Garnet replied dryly as Rinoa stuck her tongue at her.

* * *

     Inside, the castle was just as lively and hectic as the outer courtyard had been. The group of sisters were placed in an apartment on the northwest end of the castle that the servants had said was called Maegor's Holdfast. The windows inside overlooked the sea incredibly well, which currently had Lulu, Rinoa, and Garnet’s attention instead of their unpacked clothes. 

    “ **See that ship coming in from the west - it has green flags on top.** ” Lulu observed coolly, practically leaning halfway out of the window. “ **It looks as if those are the Reeds from here.** ”

    Garnet frowned and pulled Rinoa back to get a better look herself, “ **You can’t even see their house sigil.** ” She stated with doubt, squinting her eyes to get a better look, “ **Besides that could be House Mormont as their house colors are primarily green too.** ” 

   “ **How about we finish _unpacking_ instead of watching ships come into port hm?** ” Tifa suggested in a tone that left no room for argument. Her sisters grumbled lowly under their breathes but did as they were told and shuffled reluctantly to their rooms. There a was light knock on the door, causing Tifa to sigh for the 50th time that hour. “ **Who is it?** ” She asked snappishly, waving off a handmaiden that had tried to open the door.

   “ **Well that certainly wasn’t the long awaited greeting I was expecting Lady Stark.** ” The guest replied in a tone as if there were offended.

    “ ** _Aerith_!** ” Tifa reached for the doorknob and swung it open. “ **It’s been too long.** ” The brunette whispered breathlessly as the other instantly pulled her into a large hug.

    “ **It has.** ” Aerith pulled back and looked over the younger girl happily while a group of handmaidens stood behind the oldest Tyrell. “ **Writing letters becomes so tiring and mundane. Talking in person is always best. Oh - and look at you two! You both have grown so much!** ”

    Tifa turned around, narrowing her eyes at her sisters who were peering behind a wall. “ **If you’re going to listen in on my conversations you might as well _come out._** ” She ordered causing both to blush in embarrassment as they stepped out after being caught.

   Aerith laughed before taking Tifa’s hand’s in hers. “ **I’m here to abduct you. To whisk you away to join me and the others down by the pools** ,” Aerith cocked her head to the side playfully and glanced passed her towards her sister, “ **The invitation extends to you two little ones as well.** ” 

Rinoa perked up, “ **Really?** ”

“ **Only if your sister permits it.** ” Aerith replied, looking towards Tifa for an answer. 

   Rinoa and Garnet pouted up at their older sister as if she held their lives in her hand, “ **Teef _please_. We will be well behaved, we swear!** ” Garnet begged.

“ **... _Fine_ , I will let you two come. Just no bickering and don’t get into trouble.**” Tifa warned sternly. 

     “ ** _Marvelous!_** ” Aerith clapped her hands and her handmaidens stepped inside of the room and surrounded her instantly. “ **I hope you don’t mind but I took the liberty of bringing some dresses for you all. I love you as my own sister Tifa but you know what those Northern drabs do to me.** ” Aerith shuddered for emphasis. The dresses the Northern sisters wore were plain and made from homespun material compared to the southerners who had access to higher quality materials. Aerith’s dress was silk, dyed a pastel pink and was rather revealing for most girls, the dress was sleeveless with a deep neckline that was completely cut out at her nape and exposed skin at her waist. “ **Forgive me, if a few of the sizes are a bit off. I’m certain we can find a tailor to make any necessary alters before the coronation.** ”

     During their conversation, Lulu had appeared and was inspecting the clothing along with Garnet and Rinoa. Tifa couldn’t help but appreciate the gesture and ran her thumb over one of the dresses; a pale blue dress that had a similar style to Aerith and her own entourage’s dresses yet instead of the golden rose tracery to represent House Tyrell, there was a wolf motif traced repeatedly on the bodice in gold. She smiled proudly.  


* * *

   “ **Who do you think he will marry once he is crowned king?** ” Rinoa asked absentmindedly as she floated in the water. Tifa pondered the question lightly as she sat next to Aerith on the edge of the pool.

     “ **Probably some southerner.** ” Ashelia Tully muttered as she took a slow slip of her wine. It was obvious Ashe did not want to be here. She was older than the others and didn’t partake in the other’s childlike excitement at seeing a new king crowned. ‘ _As long as he leaves my lands and I alone, I shall drink, be merry, bow before him, and then be off before the dawn breaks afterwards._ ’ She had proclaimed to Garnet when she had asked if she was excited about the upcoming coronation.

    “ **I’ve heard whispers that Winston Lannister is already plotting to get one of his daughters on the throne. That man never rests.** ” Aerith muttered in disgust. It was no secret that their was bad blood between House Tyrell and House Lannister. Aerith’s younger brother, Noel, knocking Seifer Lannister of of his horse at the tourney in Lannisport only managed to fueled the ever burning rivalry between them.

   Yuna, Aerith’s younger sister, who had been quiet most of the evening, took her chance to speak up, “ **Does anyone knows what he looks like?** ” 

    The women all paused in thought, realizing that none of them had any inkling to what their future king looked like. Most of the portraits that hung throughout the castle were of old kings and family portraits.

     “ **I’m sure he has that typical Ardaerys look.** ” Aerith answered aloud after a few moments of silence. _Silver hair, golden eyes_ , Tifa said to herself. Tifa tried to conjurer an image of him in her head. “ **You were too young to remember Yuna but we visited King’s Landing before with father once.** ” Aerith recalled quietly, dipping her feet into the pool of water carefully. ” **It was before his mother’s passing and he was…ill at the time. We never got a chance to meet him.** ” 

    “ **I wonder if the rumors are really true…does he indeed truly have _dragons_.** ” Her voice was low in awe causing Tifa to smile. Yuna had such a fascination with strange abnormalities. It reminded her of Lulu.

  “ **Dragons haven’t been seen in over a century Yuna.** ” Ashe muttered with a frown. She had not admitted it but the thought of dragons made Lady Tully nervous - in truth it made nearly everyone across the realm and beyond the narrow sea nervous; you would have to be a fool not to be. Tifa glanced quickly at Yuffie Greyjoy with worry. During _The Conquest_ , nearly over three centuries ago Xemnas Ardaerys, founder of House Ardaerys, had burned down Harrenhall with his dragon resulting in in her ancestors fleeing to the Iron Islands. The Greyjoys had been resent yet mostly passive about their fate; a few revolts springing up over the years before being quickly put down. With the dragons dead, the Iron Islands had been able to slowly rise to their former glory, however, the return of dragons could quickly put a halt to that.

   “ **Wouldn’t we have heard them or something if they were?** ” Selphie, the ‘ _Little Rose_ ’, scoffed as she grabbed a a berry tart from a nearby dish in popped it into her mouth hungrily.

    “ **They are _baby_ dragons Selphie**.” Yuna said with a sigh. “ **They could be down in the dungeons or that abandoned dragon pit. We wouldn’t be able to hear a peep then**.” She explained in contained excitement. “ **I wonder if he has named them?** ”

” **Why don’t you simply ask him yourself when you meet him?** ” Yuffie finally spoke, bitting into a piece of sausage angrily.

Yuna’s brow furrowed in defiance, ready to accept Yuffie’s challenge. “ **I _shall_.** ” 

* * *

The sound of bells towing could be heard throughout the city as Tifa began the great walk up Larxene’s Hill towards the Great Sept of Eraqus along with rest of her family.

Today was the day - the day of the king’s coronation. 

    It had been four days since they had arrived in King’s Landing yet no one had seen even a single glimpse of their future king or his supposed dragons - much to Noctis’ dismay. The sound of excited murmuring and anxious chatter could be heard all around as hundreds poured into the dome shaped building, the city guard taking lead in the front with the higher ranked lords and families following close behind. The hall was decorated to the brim with a variety of candles and seven large statues loomed over the crown that entered. The North worshiped naught but the Old Gods and as a result Tifa was only vaguely familiar with the workings of the Faith of the Seven but she understood enough to know what each statue represented.

_The Father, the Mother, the Warrior, the Maiden, the Smith, the Crone, and the Stranger._ She glanced at each one with as much respect she could muster for a religion she didn’t follow. Each seemed to stare back on her, stone-faced and cold as if judging each of her sins. She prayed they did not find many.

   Standing in front of a statue of a man carrying scales was an aging priest-like figure who Tifa presumed to be a septon. He was rather large, dressed in a rich, silk robe with a rather obnoxious-looking crown sitting on his balding head. Light shined through the stain glass of the sept causing the High Septon’s crown to glisten on the marble floor and walls. Once the audience finally made their way fully inside and had settled at both sides of the sept, the High Septon raised his hand for silence, the golden rings on his glistening before them.

   “ **Let us began.** ” He announced calmly and the sound of marching could be heard immediately after he lowered his hand. All eyes turned towards the entrance to the room when knights clad in steel armor glided in gold and hints of silver began to march through the crowd, white cloaks flowing behind them with each step. 

   “ **Teefa, that’s the the _Kingsguard!_** ” She couldn’t hide her smile as she heard Noctis whispers while he tugged on her hand excitedly. Her little one swore to become a knight and join the white cloaks one day after hearing endless stories about them from Old Belgemine for years. Tifa continued to watch the knights march in, each lining along the base of the alter before halting and turning to face the walkway. Tifa was trying - and failing - to guess which one was Aeleus the Mute when suddenly a foreign high-pitched cry filled the sept causing every head to turn towards the figure that had finally entered the room.

     She heard a voice, eerily similar to Lord Cid Arryn of the Vale whisper - albeit rather loudly - what every Lord and Lady was thinking in that moment, “ **Well I’ll be damned, he has _bloody_ _fucking_ dragons.** ” Noctis tried to stand on his tippy toes to get a better of what everyone was muttering about as Rinoa and Garnet whispered excitedly to one another. “ **It’s true!** ” Rinoa whispered as low as she could manage. “ **He has _dragons_!** ” Tifa said nothing but she couldn’t deny the miracle before her eyes. Lulu’s interest in the ceremony seemed to increase as her eyes widen and watched the dragons curiously. She had always been interested the most in Old Nan’s tales of magic and mythical beast.

    Whatever thoughts Zack and her Father had, they both did not share them. They remained silent and didn’t dare let their expressions give them away. The Starks had forsaken their title as King of the North when Cyan Stark, forever remembered as the ‘King Who Knealt’, had surrendered to Xemnas Ardaerys and his dragons during _The Conquest_. The Starks had accepted their fate along with the rest of the realm but it was still a bitter memory in their family history. Being here, seeing a dragon in the flesh sent a small shiver down her spine. Dragons and direwolves did not mix.

   The sept continued to be filled with the sound of dragons as one of them, tiny and black as the midnight sky with hints of purple markings throughout its scales - cried out defiantly as it sat on its master’s left shoulder and flexed its small wings in the air with pride. “ **How in the seven hells did he hatch _dragons_?** ” A voice whispered while Tifa watched another dragon, this one a deep shade of crimson and bronze scales, crawl up along his arm and sat upon his right shoulder. The third and final dragon, a bright blue hatchling with silver markings along the base of its belly, nuzzled against his neck lovingly and seemed indifferent towards the crowd staring at it.

    Her eyes moved up to Xehanort himself. He looked like everything a king should be; regal, powerful, and handsome. He had a tall stature and looked to be similar to Zack’s height, possibly a inch or so shorter. Silver bangs framed his face and his hair fell down onto his shoulders in choppy layers. a He was dressed in his house colors, red and black, and wore a large cloak that had gold dragon tracery on the inside that flowed behind him as he walked up the alter to kneel before the septon. He walked tall through the crowd, the sound of his boots echoing against the hard marble floor. As the dragons hissed and screeched, he seemed completely unfazed by the dragons attached to him or the glances of terrified awe upon him. The largest of the dragons raised its wings and a shriek echoed throughout the sept, almost as if it was silencing the awe-filled whisper of the crowd.

   “ **Who is it that stands before the Seven-faced God today**?” The High Septon asked. Tifa thought it was a redundant question. They _all_ knew who he was.

   The prince seemed to agree by his tone. “ **Xehanort from House Ardaerys.** ” He answered flatly, his dragons hissing at the septon who if was afraid, did not show it. The septon began a prayer, asking each of the Seven to bless and watch over their future king for years to come. Noctis yawned crudely during the precision causing Tifa to lightly swat his head as punishment. He whimpered and latched onto Lulu for comfort. Focusing her attention back on the ceremony, a second septon, thinner, older, and dressed in less ornate robes, had appeared next to the High Septon. In his hands her carried a pillow that sat a crown that the High Septon took into his meaty hands and raised it above Xehanort’s head.

   " **With the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Xehanort of House Ardaerys, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm.** " He paused as he lowered the golden crown, each point the shape of a dragon with rubies in their eyes, on top of his head. “ ** _Long may he reign!_** ” The High Septon boasted as Xehanort began to rise to face the crowd, his people.

” ** _Long may he reign!_** ” The audience echoed towards their new king.

* * *

   Gently humming along to the bard’s music, Tifa began to chew on her fourth lemon cake that night, savoring the taste of the pastry as she blissfully ignored Rikku and Yuffie’s senseless, never ending banter. She could hear Rinoa’s elated cheers a couple of tables down, leaning over the oldest Baratheon boy intently who seemed more interested in beating the arrogant Seifer in a game of Cyvasse. 

  Tifa was never one to gorge on food but tonight she was in heaven. The royal cooks had truly outdone themselves tonight. Every table was filled to the brim with food and drinks. Some familiar and some from lands she hadn’t and would probably never travel to. In front of her were trays of trout, a rack-of-lamb baked in garlic and herbs and garnished with mint, bowls of spinach, chickpeas, and turnip greens next to a pile of biscuits and pot of oxtail soup. For ones with lighter stomachs, an assortment of cherries, plums, blood oranges, strawberries, and variety of other fruit were sorted throughout the table along with jars of cream. Many of the young girls had indulged their sweet-tooth tonight and focused much of their attention on the deserts. Tifa had silently claimed a tray of lemon cakes and piece of strawberry pie for herself while Garnet bite bite into an apricot tart. 

   She paused her humming to sip on her summerwine. Aerith had mentioned it had came from somewhere down in Dorne but she hadn’t actually paid much attention on exactly. It made her feel giddy and warm which was all that mattered. Speaking of Aerith, Tifa spotted her in front of the King’s table with her family. Aerith bowed swiftly and gracefully before their new king, uttering some type of compliment or joke that she was too far away to hear. Aerith always managed to be graceful and elegant, a trait Tifa equally admired and envied. Whatever was said, it had managed to make the King smile, barely, before moving his attention towards Yuna. Tifa wondered if Yuna actually had the courage to ask him about his dragons. If she did, Tifa hoped she at least got an answer.

   Speaking before the King had gone well enough for her. _Tifa Stark, Your Grace,_  was all she uttered before curtsying and the rest of the Starks that had done the same. They were straightforward people, not one to waste time with idle conversation like most southerners were. It was Rinoa and Garnet who had dared to be different. _We are Rinoa and Garnet Stark_ , _Your Grace_. They said in sync as if twins. Given the close proximity of their ages, sometime it was easy to forget they weren’t. The King seemed to find amusement in their antics, _I am certain they’ll write many songs about you both in time._  He had told the younger Stark girls, making them giggle and blush. In that moment, Tifa could almost feel Lulu restraining herself from rolling her eyes.

   The tempo of the music slowed as a nostalgic melody began to play in her ears which brought her to the present. Lords and their sons from throughout the realm began to lead their wives or mothers out onto the courtyard to dance. She watched Zack lightly kiss the hand of Cissnei Tully, a girl barely older than her, before taking it his own and leading her out into the courtyard. Many other suiters followed suit, leading their betrothed or objects of their affections into a slow dance. Rinoa was dancing with Squall Baratheon yet it seemed more as if she was leading _him_  than the other way around causing Tifa to smile to herself. The bard began to strum his guitar lightly before he began to sing the opening verse of the ballad,

“ ** _I loved a maid as fair as summer_ _with sunlight in her hair._**  
**_I loved a maid as red as autumn, with sunset in her hair._ **

    Ruby irises continued their journey throughout the courtyard, examining the crowd and tables of people to see where Kain might be. Tifa spotted his sister, Aranea, pulling Seifer Lannister onto the dance floor rather forcefully - Tifa had heard the two were set to wed but had found it rather hard to believe until she had saw the pair stuck to the him and arguing together. Meanwhile her father, Cid, was laughing drunkenly with a group of other lords. Drumming her fingers onto the table anxiously, her smile was beginning to fade as the heir to the Vale continued to elude her; Kain was always so shy and unsure of himself. If he didn’t come to request her hand for a dance himself then she would just have to take a page from his sister book and drag him out herself. She kept looking until she found him and froze. Tifa watched as he walked arm and arm with Rydia Reed, smiling bashfully at her while she held a hand over her mouth and laughed merrily at something he said. Tifa’s chest tightened as she tore her eyes away, feeling them beginning to burn. 

**_I loved a maid as spry as springtime, with blossoms in her hair._** ”

    Her eyes darted wildly across the courtyard, desperate to find a distraction until they found themselves on another. His were a bright gold, nearly rivaling the crown that rested on his head and they gazed back at her with mild curiosity. She blinked once before breaking their stare to excuse herself from the table, walking away without a single glance back.

* * *

     Lulu had tried to come talked to when she had failed to return to their table once the third song had begun but she had only sent her away to brood alone. She sat in the dark near one of the fountains, the faint sound of music and crickets in the garden were her only company. Tifa didn’t know why she felt so betrayed, storming off like some fool. In truth, Kain and her had not been officially betrothed to one another and she had let her assumptions get the better of her. Tifa sighed, as she stared at her reflection in the water and nearly jumped when a voice broke through her thoughts, “ **Lady Tifa, is it not?** ”

    Tifa turned around to see a familiar pair of golden eyes staring down at her, twinkling like stars the night sky. He seemed to be waiting for her to answer and she grabbed a hold of her senses before they were lost to her completely, “ **It is, Your Grace.** ” She blinked at him stupidly, worried that the lemon cakes and wine had gone to her head and had suddenly made her delusional. The king seemed blasé towards her shock, stepping forward to gently pull her up when she had failed to move from the coping of the fountain.

    He kept his eyes down on her as he spoke towards a Kingsguard member waiting quietly a few feet away from them, “ **Aeleus, go tell the bard and his band to play something a bit more lively.** ” He ordered causing the knight to stalk back towards the festivities. An amused smile settled across Xehanort face as he examined her. “ **It would honor me if you would have this dance with me Tifa.** ” 

   “ **The honor would be mine, Your Grace.** ” She made a conscious effort to stand up straighter then, composing herself as the initial shock melted away. _I am a Stark of Winterfell_. Tifa told herself. Rinoa and Garnet would have turned pink and giggled like a baby. Not her. _I need to be strong._

   “ **Excellent. Shall we then?** ” He motioned towards the main garden his coronation feast was being held and she wrapped her arms around his, nodding for him to lead the way. As they entered the courtyard once again, the music had already been changed - which she was grateful for - as Xehanort escorted her onto the dance floor. She held her head high, knowing that every eye would instantly be drawn to the unique pair as many of the guest moved out of their way for their King so he could stand in the center of them all. 

   While they moved through the crowed, her eye caught sight of Garnet who waved and smiled encouraging with Yuna. Aerith was standing next to a large array of flowers, conversing with a man unrecognizable to Tifa. She didn’t bother looking for her father, scared of what her reaction could be. As they reached the center, he bowed before gently placing his hand on his waist as she placed a hand on his shoulder. The bard began to sing as they linked their hands together and began to dance.

    As he spun her around, she saw a blur that was the shape of Kain and Rydia standing together and Tifa felt her earlier jealously began to wash away. She wished them good tidings and many healthy children. After tonight she would return home to Winterfell, marry some dull, northern or riverland lord, have his children until she eventually grew old and died. The thought made her want to shudder but she composed herself by focusing on her dance partner, who sent a different type of shiver done her spine. Xehanort was swift and graceful with his movements, each step of his was perfectly timed with the rhythm of the beat and he guided her effortlessly. He proceeded to dip her then, her cascade of hair briefly touching the ground. ” **You are a fine dancer, Your Grace.** ” She complimented as he brought her back up again.

“ **I was bred to be.** ” She couldn’t tell if he was being serious or sarcastic.

    They stepped apart; breaking the grip they held with each other momentarily before reuniting. The young girl gazed across the courtyard and managed to spot a group of slender, blondes studying them intently, fire burning bright in their eyes. They wore shades of crimson with gold embroidered patterns running throughout their dresses and elaborate jewelry - some made completely of gold while others contained emeralds and rubies - to show their wealth. The lion necklace that hung from the third sisters neckline told Tifa everything she needed to know;  _Lannisters of Casterly Rock_. The Starks were never fond of them, though Tifa wasn’t sure why. To her family’s credit _no one_ truly liked the Lannisters. Their wealth bought them a few friends and brought twice as many enemies.

‘I _’ve heard whispers that Winston Lannister is already plotting to get one of his daughters on the throne..._ ’

   As they danced, Aerith’s voice rung in her head and she couldn’t shake her resulting uneasiness. I had just been idle gossip at the time...but it what if it _was_ true. Had Tifa stolen a dance with the King meant for a Lannister? She didn’t know whether she should laugh or slap him and end this charade. The latter would probably result in her head thrown on a spike outside of Maegor's Holdfast. She didn’t like the thought of that. “ **Why are you dancing with me?** ” Tifa pondered aloud, glancing up at her dance partner questioningly. 

He frowned as he kept his eyes on the crowd, clearly perplexed. “ **I don’t fully comprehend the question.** ” 

   “ **Am I being used to spite the Lannisters?** ” She asked carefully, smiling as they danced together to keep up appearances. She was no expert at southern politics but she wasn’t a mere novice either. She had Aerith to thank for that; they didn’t call her the ‘ _Queen of Thorns_ ’ for no reason. “ **Choosing to dance with me sends a massage; a message that a marriage proposal is off the table.** ” 

    A wry smirk formed along his lips when he dropped his gaze down towards her, a strange twinkle in his golden eyes as his grip on her waist grew tighter. “ **What if I am? What shall you do about it?** ” His voice dropped low and there was slight edge to it. _Is he_ challenging _me?_

  Tifa could feel her own smile wavering, her chest tightening for the second time that night as she pulled her eyes away from his. They were radiant and intense; quite similar to the sun itself. If she stared into them to long she felt that she would get burned. “ **Nothing, Your Grace. Nothing at all.** ”

  He seemed disappointed by her response, making Tifa even more confused. “ **If it puts your pride at ease, this moment would have taken place regardless.** ”

  He spun her then before pulling her back. Tifa didn’t understand why he felt the need to explain all this to her. “ **Why choose to dance with me at all? You could have chosen anyone else.** ”

“ **Because I can and I wanted to.** ” He admitted bluntly. They twirled together in a circle and she saw a glimpse of Aerith watching them closely, giving a supportive wink when their eyes met. “ **Most girls would be too elated to question why a king was dancing with them.** ”

“ **I suppose Northern girls are just _bred_ differently.** ” Tifa countered.

   “ _ **Ha!** ”_ He chuckled at that, grinning wide for the first time that night. It bothered her how much she enjoyed the sound of his laugher.  _“_ **So you say. Your sisters seem to enjoy silks, songs, and knights just as any other southern maiden would.** ” He argued as they continued to waltz around the courtyard.

He had a point. “ **Well _I’m_  different.**” She proclaimed boldly, her own eyes locking with his.

“ **That you are, _zoklītsos_. That you are.** ” 

Her brow furrowed in confusion, not understanding what he had called her. “ **Is that...High Valyrian?** ”

“ **The language of my ancestors.** ” He answered, nodding. “ **One day I’ll consider telling you what it means.** ” 

   Tifa made a mental note to ask Maester Bugenhagen if he had any books on Valyria once they returned to Winterfell. “ **That implies we will meet again.** ”

    “ **We will in due time.** ” She huffed in annoyance and he simply laughed again as the song began to draw to a close. He dropped his hand from her waist and the link between them broke. She felt a wave of disappointment by that much to her own reluctance. Once the song had completely ended, applause erupted from the crowd yet Xehanort didn’t appear to care to acknowledge it. Instead, he linked his arm with hers once again to lead her back to her table.

  He took her hand in his, letting his glove fingers caress it gently. “ **I hope you enjoyed your stay here and have a safe journey home to Winterfell.** ” He whispered softly, pausing to raise her hand to his lips before kissing it, which earned a small, elated gasp from someone behind them. 

  A soft, pink blush spread across her cheeks while he kissed her much to her embarrassment. Xehanort didn’t mind it and in fact he seemed to bask in it. He smiled again, flashing a bit of his teeth in the process and let her hand linger in his before completely letting go. He bid her a final goodnight before departing into the crowd with his Kingsguard following close behind.

Tifa had not even fully sat down before she was bombard with questions.

* * *

    The sound of her footsteps was quiet down the empty hallways of the keep and she intended to keep it this way. She climbed a flight of steps hurriedly, pausing once - or twice - to catch her breath before continuing upwards. She knew she had reached her destination when she saw the two white cloaks guarding the door. Unraveling the scarf that cloaked her face, she revealed herself before them. One seemed legitimately surprised by her disguise and if the other one was, he had an excellent poker face.

    “ _ **Perzys ānogār.**_ ” Her High Valyrian was rough but efficient enough for the guards to understand her words and the importance they held. The one to the left of her remained were he stood, unmoving as a statue, while the one to right knocked on the large oak door twice before opening it and allowing her entrance.

    One of the dragons sensed her arrival and screeched at her - whether it was greeting or warning she did not know. It was hard to tell with the dragons, although she liked to tell herself it was the former. Xehanort sat in front of a hearth despite it being the middle of summer and skipped the formalities. 

“ **Why are you here?** ” Direct and straight to the point. _Good_.

She was just as direct. “ **Don’t marry Tifa.** ” He remained silent so she continued, “ **The Northerners are far different than us. She wouldn’t fare well so far sou-** ”

“ **She seemed to manage just fine enough tonight Aerith.** ”

“ **What if her father objects? What will you do then?** ”

“ **He wouldn’t dare even if he wanted to.** ” He answered coolly.

“ **But the Sta-** ”

“ ** _Enough_.** ”  


Xehanort was losing his patience and Aerith was running out of cards to play when she was reminded of something she saw tonight, “ **Did you arrange for Kain Arryn to marry Rydia Reed?** ” 

“ **...No.** ” He admitted to her surprise. “ **That developed on its own which just so happened to be terribly convenient for me. She didn’t look too happy when she saw them together.** ” He mused aloud while feeding a piece of meat to his dragons, who nipped and bite at each other for it. “ **Either way she wouldn’t have married him in the end. I take what is mine.** ” _With Fire and Blood_ , Aerith finished grimly. She wanted to ask why her? He could have any girl in the Seven Kingdoms. A Lannister, Tully, or Baratheon. Seven hells, she would’ve offered up one of her own sisters if it meant keeping Tifa away from King’s Landing. 

“ **What do you think I’ll do to her?** ” He asked, almost as if he was offended. “ **Rape her and lock her in some tower? I’m not _Sephiroth_.** ” He spat in disgust. 

“ **The Starks don’t forget.** ” She replied.

   A century and half ago, war had nearly erupted over the disappearance of Elfé Stark. Some stories claimed she and Sephiroth were young lovers who had planned on fleeing to Pentos while others said Sephiroth had taken her by force to fulfill some crazed prophecy. Sadly, no one had and would ever discover the truth; only Elfé’s dead body had been the only clue left behind and it had raised more questions than answers. Her body had been sent North where she belonged, the only apology House Ardaerys could offer. Sephiroth himself had never been found. There were rumors about how he had dyed his hair and had fled to Essos to become a member of the Second Sons. Others said he had been thrown in the black cells for life as a punishment for disgracing his family name. 

   “ **That happened many moons ago...** ” There was a hint of uncertainty in his words though; the remembrance of some of his family’s darker deeds appeared to make him uncomfortable. Maybe she was getting through...

   “ **The Starks don’t forget.** ” She repeated once again. He said nothing, eyes still on the flames. _His mother had been fond of fire_ , Aerith recalled to herself. _Too fond_. Suddenly she found her mother’s voice echoing in her head, repeating in old saying she had nearly forgotten. M _adness and greatness are two sides of the same coin. Every time a new Ardaerys is born,_ she had said _, the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land._

   The coin had chosen to fall on madness for Sephiroth and many others in his family. She prayed that greatness awaited Xehanort’s future. The baby dragons that sat beside him had to proof enough. _Right?_ “ **What about what _she_ wants?** ” Aerith added in an almost pleading tone.

   He turned to face her finally, eyes examining her cold and expressionless although it seemed as if he was actually contemplating her question. “ **No one gets what they want.** ” He answered, his voice low and detached as he glanced down at his glove-free hands, slightly scarred and burnt, before staring back into the flames. Aerith had grown silent as well, knowing she had lost. 

“ **At least treat her well.** ” Was all she had left to say before she lifted the hood of her robe and disappeared back into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is loosely inspired by asoiaf, not everything from the series will make an appearance here. Please don’t try to “compare” characters here to ones in the original series. All the characters are their own character and are not meant to be the ‘fill in’ for another. For instance, Tifa isn’t supposed to Sansa, Lyanna, or any other asoiaf character. She is herself. (Although there might be callbacks to characters from the original series or current events from the original series might be past events here for instance). Also there might not be a House Martell or if there is they might be mentioned and not shown. The Martells all have brown/olive skin and I’m not going to replace them with characters that are not (This just highlights why FF needs more brown/black characters but I digress).
> 
> I’m no GRRM and it’s been a long time since I’ve really ‘wrote’ so I hope you enjoy this and any feedback is appreciated and encouraging. Also Xehanort isn’t a Targaryen because Xehanort Targaryen sounds dumb.


End file.
